Roster Slot Thief
by VGMC
Summary: After learning that she won't be appearing in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie looks to get into the game by any means possible.


Shortly after the announcement of Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie was told that her friends Cid, Cloud and Aerith would be appearing in the game but that she wouldn't. She was told that Aerith and Cid would be in a group with Squall from FFVIII and Rikku from FFX. There just had to be a way for Yuffie to make the cut! Yuffie spent some time thinking about how she could do so. Perhaps she could swap places with someone else? Rikku's personality was similar enough to Yuffie's so she could probably take her place. But how could she convince her to give up her spot?

While reading a few books on coercion, she found a section on hypnosis. Of course! She could hypnotize Rikku and make her give her spot to Yuffie. All she needed was something to use as a focus object and she was all set. As stereotypical as it was, Yuffie decided to use a pocket watch on a string.

That night, Yuffie found Rikku keeping warm by a bonfire. She decided to take a friendly approach and walked over. "Hi!" She made herself sound as friendly as possible.

Rikku jumped and turned, her face changing from shock to relief as she saw Yuffie approaching. "H-hi. You scared me there."

"Haha, sorry," she replied with her hand on the back of her head and her tongue out. "Say, can I join you and warm myself up?"

"Sure. Feel free." She seemed to be letting her guard down.

"So, I heard you're going to be in Kingdom Hearts."

"That's right. It's a shame Yunie won't be in it but maybe in a sequel."

"Here's hoping."

They both went silent for a few seconds before Rikku mumbled "I'm still really cold."

Yuffie saw her chance and decided to make her move. "You know, I read that a person can feel warm if they just _think_ they are."

"How does that work?" Rikku asked.

"Well, I guess hypnosis could work."

"Hypnosis?"

"Yeah, I've read up on it and apparently it really works. Wanna try it out?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well...okay then. It's worth a shot." Now she had her!

She took out the watch and started to swing it back and forth. "Okay, Rikku, just follow the watch with your eyes as it swings back and forth, back and forth. Notice as you watch it that your eyelids begin to grow heavy and you find it harder to keep them open." Rikku lowered to her knees and her eyes began to flutter as her head kept lowering and popping back up, indicating that she was struggling to stay awake. "Just let yourself go. Let your eyes close and sleeeeeep." Rikku's head dropped and Yuffie lowered the watch. "Rikku, can you hear me?"

Her arms rose up in front of herself and her eyes snapped open but her eyes now had black and white spirals in them. "Yes," she replied in dull, lifeless voice. It really _did_ work! Now, she just had to implant some suggestions.

"Good. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken and you will feel nice and warm; as if you were under a blanket near the fireplace." A cute little smile spread across Rikku's face as the thought entered her mind. Now, Yuffie knew it had worked and she had her chance.

"You will also tell Squaresoft that you won't be able to appear in Kingdom Hearts but that Yuffie would be a good replacement because of your similar personalities. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Excellent. She considered making her do something else but held no resentment toward her. She decided to finish her conditioning. "When you awaken, you will not remember any of the suggestions I have given you but you will still carry them out. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Yuffie snapped her fingers and the spirals in Rikku's eyes slowed until they merged into pupils. She shook her head and a look of confusion appeared on her face as she looked at her outstretched arms. "What happened?" she asked, staring up at Yuffie.

"Well, you went under but I'm not sure if the suggestions worked. Are you feeling any warmer?"

Rikku took a moment to respond, obviously trying to decide whether she was warmer or not. She smiled and replied, "Yes. I am." She stood and hugged Yuffie. "Thank you, Yuffie."

"N-no problem, hehe."

"Well, I need to get going," Rikku said cheerfully.

"Where to?"

"I need to see the people at Squaresoft. Bye." She left with a skip in her step. Yuffie felt a little guilty about taking Rikku's spot in the game but, like Rikku said, maybe in a sequel.


End file.
